In the Shadows of the Past and Present
by fmlyhntr
Summary: Michael Garibaldi waits for the return of the others from Babylon 4.


In the Shadows of the Past and the Present  
Christina (fmlyhntr@sunset.net)  
  
Yet another short story in my series of vignettes centered around the season 3 episode, _War Without End_. This one takes place right after _War Without End._

Michael Garibaldi waits for the return of the others from Babylon 4.  
  
Disclaimer: JMS owns the rights to the B5 universe. I'm just visiting.  
  
****  
  
Garibaldi stood silently behind Lieutenant Corwin, controlling his need to demand more information, but something in the Captain's voice gave him the answer: Jeff had been correct, he wasn't coming back.  
  
He took a step back and left. He would reach the docking bay about the same time as the shuttle--he needed to know what had happened.  
  
"Chief?" He turned to face Zack. "Is there a problem?"  
  
"No, no problem." The younger man didn't follow--probably not believing him, but right now Garibaldi didn't give a damn. He walked faster, hoping no one else would stop him.  
  
Susan was the first off the shuttle. As he walked toward her, she shook her head.  
  
"What happened?" He blocked her way. It was obvious that she was deeply disturbed by the events.  
  
"Not here," she whispered. "And Delenn or John should tell you everything." Marcus stopped and shook his head--he looked stunned.  
  
"It was..." Marcus almost smiled. "Transcendental." The two walked away.  
  
Now Michael was puzzled. He'd figured Jeff had for some reason thought he was going to die. "Captain? Ambassador?" He said when he saw the pair exit.  
  
"Michael..." Sheridan looked questioningly at Delenn who nodded. "We'll talk in my quarters."  
  
#  
  
Michael sat quietly, turning down a glass of water. John and Delenn were definitely stalling. "Jeff left a message saying he wouldn't be returning. Hell, I didn't even know he was here."  
  
"It was his wish," John started to say. "Two years ago when you entered the rift, you and Ambassador Sinclair were not protected from the effects. He knew that traveling in time..."  
  
"Wait...what exactly happened out there? You traveled in time?"  
  
Delenn placed her hand on John's and took over the conversation. She explained why they had done it and why Sinclair had wanted Garibaldi to not participate. Garibaldi started to speak several times, but a look from the Minbari Ambassador silenced him. She was almost to the end of the story when he interrupted.  
  
"Someone had to take Babylon 4 back in time--but why Jeff?"  
  
"Because he'd done it before and will always do it." She went on to explain about Minbari souls being reborn in Humans and her own transformation.  
  
Garibaldi raised a hand. "I knew that he was considered some-sort of Valen incarnate...Are you telling me it was more?" Delenn nodded and took a deep breath. This time it was the Captain who placed his hand over hers as she spoke.  
  
"Yes. While a thousand years ago the need for Babylon 4 was great..." She took several breaths. "But...But the Minbari would not accept the gift if the giver was a human." She stopped and watched him.  
  
"He will do that Chrysalis thing?" He stopped as he started to realize just what had happened--was happening. "Jeff Sinclair will become...is...was Valen?" His eyes opened wide. He'd heard a variety of bizarre stories, seen many incredible things--but...  
  
"Yes." There was a long pause.  
  
Sheridan nodded then broke the silence. "I'm sure you understand the ramifications of this. For all intents and purposes Ambassador Jeffrey Sinclair has passed away."  
  
Michael nodded. Such a revelation would throw the Minbari government into even greater chaos. Though he did wonder how Earth gov would react.  
  
"There will be memorial services on Minbar," Delenn said. "He was your friend, we would be honored if you would attend."  
  
Michael nodded a bit numbly. He muttered his thanks and stood.  
  
"If you want to talk," Sheridan said quietly.  
  
"Sure..." It was a long walk back to his office. He vaguely remembered answering several questions from people he passed.  
  
"Computer, replay message from Jeffrey Sinclair, password, phrase, three words, 'Hello, old friend.'"  
  
He watched the video again. Jeff had known, somehow he'd known. As Michael sat back in his chair, the image froze.  
  
"Good-bye old friend," he whispered then closed the message. It would be a long day.  
  
**** 


End file.
